The High Life
by DemonBlueFox
Summary: Winter's life in South Park was different, but so was she. Lucky for sixteen year old Winter, her friends will be there every step of the way. From surviving high school, to who has to go jump in the pond as a bet. No longer accepting ocs!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Welcome, welcome all! This is an oc story! But have no fear, I know my way around ocs! My name is Blue and I will be your authoress! This isn't my first fic, so don't worry, I used to have a different account, but I moved.

So, I will be accepting... Hmmmm... Seven ocs. And you MUST message them to me! You MUST. or else I won't be accepting them, in fact I might delete them.

So! The fom! Haha! I am a fun author, you make the forum! details please and thank you! But. If I see that the crush is Kenny I will NOT accept the oc... Because in my story... KENNY IS NOT AVAILIBLE he is taking a break from dating. So. Don't you dare send me a mary sue. Ocs in reviews are not accepted. Make your character original or don't bother. I really need your form to include as much as possible so I can get your character right. If you haven't followed my rules, I'll try and be nice, and explain that your oc needs a little something. Oh. One more thing, ocs cannot be related to the cannon characters. Unless you make it very logical and I find it appealing.

So! Onto the story, chapters will get longer, but I may go missing every few days. So updates aren't everyday.

The High Life

Meet our hero of the story! Winter Denise Demise. She is a different fellow. She resides in a run down apartment with her alchoholic mother and pet ferret.

At said appartment, the door was slammed open, "Fuck you too Mom! Come on Zero, we're fuckin' outta here!" Winter yells, her voice held a soft german accent, and an albino ferret scurries up to her. She picks up Zero, the ferret, and he coils around her neck. She snorts and slams the front door shut.

Winter wears a peculiar set of clothes. An open sky blue tight fitting blazer, a white v-neck shirt with the words "you mad bro?" in black, a pair of black skinny jeans, and sky blue converse. Some would wonder how she keeps warm. Truth is, she gets her clothes at thrift shops, and can't afford to buy warmer clothes... Or maybe she is too set in her ways about not fitting in.

The girl starts to walk down the street, she is short and rather skinny, her hair is a dark maroon. It's heavily layered and stops at her shoulderblades. Her bangs swoop across her forehead and hang a bit in her right eye. She has dark aqua blue eyes. She keeps it a secret if her hair is dyed or naturally that strange color.

She continues to walk, and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Today, we're going to pay a visit to a few friends, sound good Zero?" Winter talks to her ferret out of habit.

She doesn't expect to hear an answer. And she doesn't get one.

"Those fuckers better not be doing shit without me. Then again, last time I saw them, I didn't say anything to them. Though it was because I was running down the halls of school screaming with Wendy's bra in my hand." Winter says to Zero, "It was all in good fun, even if Wendy slapped me after. But don't worry Zero, she knows I didn't mean anything by it."

Winter picks up the pace, and grins, "Maybe I'll get another piercing soon."

She already had black caninebites and a tongue piercing, but obviously she thought she needed more.

Yes some coud say Winter is strange... But it's just her being herself. And thus, the storybegins.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

SCREAMS. THE OCS YOU PEOPLE SENT IN. I.. THEY'RE ALL SO AMAZING AND DIFFERENT AND I CAN'T WAIT TO INCORPERATE THEM ALL INTO MY STORY! *Lays face down* You guys have no idea how giddy I am to start this. Ah! So excited! SERIOUSLY.

Alright now all the ocs are in. AND WE CAN GET THIS THING GOING!

I don't own South Park or it's characters

The High Life

Winter walked into the park, and saw her seven best friends in the whole world. She grinned and practically danced over to them.

Talia is one of Winter's friends whom she had just made, she's a little too shy for her own good, but Winter loves being around her no matter what, she has even made a promise to Talia that she'd be there for her, through thick and thin. Talia has black hair with electric blue highlights that pop out from the rest of her hair, and it reaches her waist. She wears a hoodie with a white shirt under it, black skinny jeans, and converse. The first time Winter met Talia was when Talia moved to South Park, in which Winter waltzed up to her in P.E class and introduced herself with a cheshire cat grin, Talia was a little shy to talk to her at first, but Winter was obviously sticking by her side.

Kiko is the friend Winter feels like she has a special connection with, and loves to just be around Kiko, and listen to her talk about blood or the thought of murder, of course Winter found it a little strange, but she liked Kiko, and she promised to stay by her side. Kiko has short blonde hair that is styled to go over her right eye. She has thick black eyeliner around her eyes. Today she has one dark blue skinny jeans, a dark red shirt, a black tie, black boots, and a black scarf. The first time Winter met her was in Wallmart, and so she stalked Kiko for awhile before approaching her in the music section, and saying she looks like "a cute lil' racoon", they soon became friends after the first day of school, where Winter saw her and once again followed her thoughout the day, when she was caught, she just grinned and twirled around, then said "may I have this dance?".

Starr is the person Winter goes to for advice on life, they'd often sit down on Starr's bed, and talk about things with their foreheads pressed together, and speaking in whispers though no one is around. Starr has pink hair with black streaks in it, and green eyes. She normally wears shirts with phrases (Winter even gave her one of her "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" shirts one day, for her to keep, and a sign that she trusts it's in good hands), anime characters, or video game references on them, and black combat boots. Winter first met her when Starr moved to South Park at the age of ten, and she skipped up to her and put a flower in her pink hair when Starr was sitting alone at a bench, and then she sat down with her, and once Winter is somebody's friend, it's hard to get rid of her.

Emily is the only on Winter will cry to, she will just throw herself at her friend and cry and hold onto her, and she looks up to Emily for many many reasons. She has really lond mousy blonde hair. She wears a long black skirt, olive flats, an olive tank, black leather jacket, and a charm bracelet around her wrist. She has almost to curves. She is also the oldest of the group, eighteen and held back due to her moving. When Emily moved to South Park, Winter picked her out from the rest of the crowd and grinned up at her, and asked if she could show her around town.

Mackenzie is a very bubbly person, and Winter loves to pal around with her alot, playing video games and laying in the snow. Mackenzie has curly caramel brown hair with the tips dyed chocolate brown (Winter said she was going to eat her eat once, then got smacked in the face with a pillow), and light blue eyes. She wears a light green faux leather jacket with a white v-neck underneath, beige skinny jeans, and dark brown faux leather ankle boots. Mackenzie and Winter have been friends since they were little, and first met on the playground, and built a sand castle together.

Taylor is a funny girl who Winter likes to exchange a few jokes with now and again. She has long blonde wavy hair and green eyes. She wears a short sleeve panda shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers. Winter first met Taylor when it was middle school, and Winter was skipping around when she spotted Taylor, and her friend alarm went off in her head and she basically tackled Taylor, while screaming. You could imagine Taylor was alarmed, but Winter soothed her, and explained she wants to be friends.

Audrey is the friend who Winter goes to to prank with, and Audrey will give her ideas. She has long black choppy hair, and bright blue eyes. She wears a flowy black tank top that says, "Sex, Drugs, Dubstep" in gold letters, short jean shorts with the white pockets sticking out, and black skateboarding shoes. Winter befriended her on the first day of high school, in math class, where they were paired up together, Winter was doodling out some pranks and Audrey decided to chip in.

Winter prances up to her friends, and plops down in the circle they were sitting in, by Kiko and Emily. She leans near Kiko and wiggles her eyebrows, then Kiko laughs, and pushes her back.

"Hey motherfucker, you still reek of pot." Kiko greets Winter.

"She told me she bathes in it every now and again." Mackenzie chirps.

"Hey, hey, that isn't true! I was joking!" Winter groans.

Audrey and Taylor laugh.

"Sure you were." Audrey chimes in.

"Is it good for your skin Winter?" Emily asks, "And how do you bathe in it, just pour your ever growing stash into the bath?"

Winter falls back into the snow, and Zero wiggles out from under her and dashes over to Starr, and sits on her lap instead.

"Aw, hello Zero." Starr coos to the ferret as she pets him.

"Get up, you'll catch a cold." Kiko says, and nudges Winter's arm.

"Will you take care of me if I have a cold?" Winter asks, and looks over at Kiko.

".. It depends."

"Damn." Winter mummbles and gets up, and Zero scampers over to her.

"So... Any of you know what's going to happen today?" Taylor asks.

"We fill the pond with instant jello mix." Winter says.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another blue's clues: (Heh. Couldn't help myself.)

So, my birthday is comming up! Next thursday, the 26th, horraayyyy! Now, I will be gone next weekend though, so please hang tight! I'll try and update before then though!

Until next time!

love you all!,

Blue


	3. Chapter 3

Blue note:

Oh dear lord this took longer than I thought it would... I'm awfully sorry you guys, so please, sit back, drink some tea, and enjoy chapter 3 for The High Life.

I don't own any characters or South Park. I do own Winter and Zero Demise though.

The High Life

"You're... Motherfuckin' joking... Right babe?" Kiko asks, and gives Winter a blank stare.

"... If I said I wasn't..?" Winter lays back in the snow, with Zero on top of her.

"We're going to need a fucking TON of jello mix then." Talia sighs, and presses her forehead to the palm of her hand.

"Were would we get the money to buy that?" Mackenzie tilts her head to the side in confusion, "We'll need... Hundreds of dollars."

"Well... I have... Five dollars. We could go with the store brand, and if we each buy at least three boxes, I think we should be okay." Winter chirps, and grins.

"Winter, do you seriously think this would work?" Emily asks, and sighs.

"I'm pretty sure she does." Audrey laughs quietly.

"Well, everyone, I'm going to go buy the mix, I'll need some help carrying it though, so one person can come with." Winter says, and stands up.

Kiko also stands up, and grins at Winter, "I'll motherfuckin' go too."

Winter laughs, "Cool, so I'm going to need everyone to hand over three dollars."

Eventually, Winter collected the money, and she headed off to the store with Kiko, leaving all her friends to watch the pond until she gets back.

Once the two girls got there, Winter pauses, "Well... Fuck. Why is it so confusing in here. Where is the jello?!"

"..." Kiko was attempting not to laugh, considering that Winter was standing right in front of it, "Winter, dearest, do you need glasses?"

Winter's face turns red and her eye twitches, "God dammit!"

Kiko laughs and starts to put the jello mix in the basket she's holding.

Winter adds different colors to the basket, until they've picked out as many as they could afford.

The two pay for the fifteen boxes, and head back towards the pond.

"So.. Think this will work?"

"Maybe, I'm not too motherfuckin' sure."

"Yeah."

"... You just wanted a reason to be alone with me, no need to lie babe."

".. Aw. Damn how'd you figure that out?!" Winter huffs, and stomps her foot childishly.

Kiko laughs, and ruffles her friend's hair.

The two approach the rest of the group, and Winter hands them each a few boxes.

The little group starts to pour the mix into the pond.

"Now, the waiting game..." Talia sighs, and plops back down in the snow.

Winter sits next to her, with Zero around Winter's neck.

Taylor sits next to Starr, and they start up a conversation about boys, and soon the topic switches to flavors of candy.

Mackenzie joins into the conversation.

"Nope. I must say, lime is nasty."

"Lime is okay... Lemon is a lot better."

"They're both pretty gross..."

After what felt like hours, Winter gets up, "Fuck this, I don't wanna wait." She whines, "Here, Kiko, hold Zero please."

Kiko nods and takes Zero, then looks at Winter, a little confused, "What're you doin'?"

Winter walks out onto the dock and then looks back, "Hm?"

"Holy fuck, WINTER THERE'S A SNAKE BY YOUR FOOT!" Taylor points to her foot, and Winter yelps, loosing her footing, and falling into the freezing water.

Winter eventually comes back up, sputtering and wide eyed. She slowly looks to the dock.

"There's no fucking snake. I am going to soooooo get you-" Winter stops mid sentance, and sneezes, "Fuuuuck." She climbs out of the water, and huffs.

Almost all her friends disolved into fits of laughter at Winter's shivvering and curses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another Blue note:

So, to all of thoser who might be wondering. Updates will be a little slow, school's starting in.. a week or two... *Dies*

BLUE IS GOING TO PASS OUT NOW.


End file.
